La'petach Chatat Rovetz: The Last Embrace
by my.home.is.where.you.are
Summary: What captured me most was the look on the Nocturne's face. With his head upturned, brows furrowed, eyes slit and a smile on his lips, he looked more like he was making love.


****A/N: Soooo, I wrote this FOREVER ago and am just now posting it after typing it up. It's honestly not that great, but I still like it for some reason. I hope someone finds enjoyment in reading it as I did with writing it.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the Organization characters. They belong to Square Enix. I also do not lay claim to any of the songs mentioned in the story, as they belong to their mentioned artists.

* * *

**~Who said guys can't belly dance?~**

* * *

Maybe I should be more kind to Xigbar, and acknowledge his hair-brained schemes more often. After all, this one has led to _this_ glorious experience. A half-full glass of scotch lay forgotten next to my elbows my eyes remained glued to the dance floor. In the alluring pulse of the dim club's neon lighting, a certain blonde man was dancing. Actually, it was more like swaying, dipping, sliding and rolling to the beat of a lyric-less, yet intoxicating song. Many others were captivated by his sensual presence as I was, but the blonde was oblivious as he twined his arms above his head and twisted them oh-so-slowly to contradict his hips, before dipping slightly.

So how did I find myself captivated by Demyx in a nightclub? We all know I'd rather be curled up in the library of The World That Never Was castle, reading one of my many beloved books. Let me explain.

_~A few hours ago~_

"_No."_

_Marluxia huffed in displeasure while Xigbar and Axel beseeched the Organization's number VI to join them._

"_Come on, Zexion. All you do is sit on your ass and read, or work all day! A night out will do you some good," Xigbar pressured, gesturing wildly with his hands. The Freeshooter had, out of nowhere, suggested (i.e. demanded) they go out dancing and drinking. Of the Nobodies present Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord were the ones to agree with genuine excitement. Roxas just groaned, knowing Axel would leave him with no choice. Lexaeus and Xaldin both shrugged, which in theory meant, 'Yeah, sure, whatever.' Demyx was in his room, most likely playing his sitar, but everyone knew he'd agree with enthusiasm. Vexen would be just as unyielding as The Cloaked Schemer, as would be the Superior and Luna Diviner._

"_I think it's an excellent idea. A night of relaxation and enjoyment will do nicely to balance the stress of our hard work."_

_But then again, the Superior was pretty unpredictable._

_The other Nobodies turned to the door to the 'rec' room to see Xemnas stride in, Saix silent by his side. Xaldin and Luxord seemed surprised, yet not. Roxas' mouth hung open in astonishment; Axel and Xigbar simply looked euphoric._

"_What's an excellent idea?" Vexen stepped into the doorway also, followed by an equally curious Demyx. The younger blonde took a seat next to a now exasperated Roxas while Vexen stood just inside the door. _

_Xemnas answered the question while Saix turned to nod in acknowledgement to the Chilly Academic, "Number II has suggested we go out and enjoy ourselves tonight. I agree, for relaxation is key for remaining in top condition. All of us will be going."_

_A few of the more resistant Nobodies groaned in displeasure, but quelled their protests in the wake of the Superior's warning look. Marluxia shouted in excitement while Axel and Xigbar high-fived with gigantic grins._

And so that all led to me sitting at the bar, displeased (because I do _not_ pout, no matter how much Xigbar insists). I sipped a glass of scotch absently, turning around to observe my brethren. Little did I know what was in store for me…

Predictably, Xigbar was trying to out drink Xaldin with shots of Russian Standard and orange juice. The scarred man wasn't having much success. For some unknown, mysterious reason, his wind master opponent could hold his liquor unbelievably well; he looked and acted completely sober even when he totally wasn't.

A couple bar stools to my right, Vexen and Lexaeus sat with their own drinks, watching the club's inhabitance with mild distaste. At one of the club's poker tables, Luxord sat with some poor saps he'd conned into playing Five Card Draw with him, simultaneously flirting with nearby women and sipping at a dark beer.

In a couple of chairs braced against the wall sat Xemnas and Saix. In a rare display of affection, the Superior had a hand rested high on Saix's thigh while the silver-haired man whispered into his not-so-secret lover's ear. With identical shots of bourbon in their hands, VII seemed to be struggling to keep his composure as a light blush spread over his scarred face. I have no doubt Xemnas is speaking dirty to the Luna Diviner. Poor man.

The rest of my Nobody companions were on the dance floor. Marluxia and Larxene were pleasantly drunk as they grinded to the immoral chorus of IF You Seek Amy by Britney Spears. Don't ask how I know that.

Axel and Roxas were close to XI and XII, with the aforementioned blonde wrapped in his friend's (i.e. lover's) arms. The blonde's cheeks grew pink as he laughed at something Axel said. Both moved to the beat, tipsy from their twin screwdrivers.

Then I looked to the left of those two and spotted the last of our members. Demyx moved shamelessly as he danced to the dirty song, flowing and rippling like the water he controlled. The blonde was without a doubt the best dancer among them, naturally. With an uncanny love for music and the grace of flowing water, the teen could dance like nobody's business (pun intended).

I hadn't taken stock of what the others were wearing, but I couldn't seem to stop myself from running my eyes over Demyx's writhing form. The blonde had replaced the normal black garb for tight, faded jeans and a black cropped shirt over a fishnet top. His hair was in its usual mullet-mohawk style, but around his neck he wore a leather collar.

What captured me most was the look on the Nocturne's face. With his head upturned, brows furrowed, eyes slit and mouth turned up in a smile, he looked more like he was making love.

With that thought, my cheeks flushed and I attempted to look away and clear my thoughts, but then a new song clicked on. It was one that I'd heard coming from the blonde's room on more than one occasion. Dem must have requested it. If I remember correctly, it's called La'petach Chatat Rovetz by a band called Epica. With a slow, yet heart quickening beat, it called and beckoned for dancers.

The entire club felt its effects as the atmosphere grew heavier. I could barely register Xemnas pulling Saix up to dance (even rarer than PDA) out of the corner of my eye, affected myself by the song. Marluxia and Larxene even fell into a less wanton and more sensual rhythm, followed by Axel and Roxas.

Me…well, I couldn't take my eyes off of Demyx. Hence how I ended up mystified and completely captivated.

As the sounds of guitar were joined by soft drums and tambourines, my blonde fixation tilted his head back and twined his arms above his head as he swayed his hips, rocking them back and forth slowly to the intoxicating sound of the song. He kept his arms above his head in an elegant twist as he kept moving and dipping and swaying. Who said I guy can't belly dance?

I hadn't noticed Xigbar and Xaldin observing my fixation on Demyx. I was too entranced. I was so caught up in watching his hips move that it took me a moment to realize he was watching _me_ now. He'd caught me staring.

As I looked up to lock gazes with those hazy blue-green eyes, I couldn't quite make myself look away. I couldn't even feel embarrassed. All I know is that while starring into the depths of those ocean eyes, with their dilated pupils and hooded lids, was that I now wanted to dance with him. I wanted to feel and see those boneless movements up close.

As if he read my mind through my own navy colored eyes, Demyx smiled impishly and crooked a finger at me, beckoning. Within the same second, I was off of my bar stool and gliding toward him. When I reached him, I finally began to hesitate. I looked up at him slightly, not sure of what to do next. I didn't dance, so I didn't know if I was any good. Demyx just smiled, detecting my discomfort, and took my arms to wrap them around his neck. As he wrapped his own arms around my waist and brought our bodies together, a new song began to play. It was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, but the techno remix of it.

Another one of his favorites.

Demyx grinned and started moving again, swaying back and forth while rocking his hips. With skilled, patient hands he silently taught and guided me to compliment and contradict his movement.

My body temperature sky-rocketed when yet another new song came on. Demyx's eyes gleamed wickedly as his smile turned to an unusual smirk while A Little Bit Of Ecstasy by Jocelyn Enriquez began to play. My heart beat in my throat and my breathing got heavier as the blonde adjusted me to straddle one of his thighs while we danced and he rubbed against me with more intent. It was when he leaned down to whisper the lyrics into my ear that I snapped, rocking against him with my fists clenched in the damp material of his black shirt and moaning against his shoulder. I felt his lean body shiver in a chuckle before he threaded his fingers into my slate hair and pulled my head back to search my face.

He must have liked what he found because he then smirked and leaned down to kiss me, still moving us to the beat of the song. I groaned and opened my mouth eagerly to allow his tongue in when it swiped my bottom lip. I thought I could hear Axel chuckle nearby and Roxas mutter something along the lines of, 'It's about time.' However, I ignored that. I was much more focused on the lips that were bewitching me and the tongue twining sensually with my own.

I would have never though that Xigbar's random urge to get us out clubbing would have ended with me dancing and making out with Demyx. The thought should have sent me running.

Instead, I could only enjoy the sensations. My life was about to take an interesting turn if these events were anything to go by.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that probably wasn't that great to any of you. BUT, oh well, I guess. It was fun to write (even though I wrote it years ago). Not to mention, FF needs more Zemyx!


End file.
